1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to receiver control circuits, and particularly to a receiver control circuit for portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile phone usually has one receiver which is located above a display of the mobile phone and at a middle portion of an upper end of the mobile phone. However, when large sized mobile phones are used, it is inconvenient for a user to align the receiver to an ear of the user to use the receiver.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.